Sólo Contigo
by ZoeRodriguez
Summary: Maura decide dejar su trabajo e irse temporalmente de Boston, dejando todo atrás, no tiene rumbo, solo sabe que debe irse, o si no perderá una de las cosas que más ama, aunque sabe que al irse igual lo perderá, pero no quiere hacer frente a lo que podría ser, solo quiere alejarse todo. ¿Qué hará Jane al respecto?.
1. Chapter 1

**Rizzoli & Isles**

 **Sólo contigo**

Capítulo 1 - Cómo decirle adiós

Maura estaba empacando sus cosas de la oficina, iba guardando todo en cajas y recordando cada detalle vivido en ese lugar, pues había pasado los mejores momentos de su vida en el trabajo gracias a su mejor amiga Jane, obviamente como todo en la vida hubo momentos muy tensos por el trabajo y los hechos ocurridos ese año habían sido horribles, pero Maura solo conservaría lo mejor y lo más bonito.

Habían pasado 6 meses de su secuestro, todo se había solucionado, Jane y las personas cercanas a ella podían vivir tranquilamente de nuevo, ella gracias a la terapia, la ayuda de los amigos y sus ganas de salir adelante logro superar sus miedos, pero a partir de ese hecho había decidido tomarse un descanso como médico forense, en el trascurso posterior a su secuestro nunca encontró la oportunidad de planear bien que quería hacer, pero poco a poco encontró la solución, descansaría un año de los asesinatos y de los delincuentes, dimitiría y después volvería al trabajo en algún lugar, en realidad solo sabía que quería salir de ese lugar y poder descansar un tiempo, sin ser el blanco de ningún asesino serial o algún loco, sin ningún hombre, porque siempre elegía a los equivocados, de hecho recordó esa platica con Jane, de cuando conoció a Jack…

J - Escribió la carta en latín. Voy a vomitar… ¿Qué clase de flores son estas? – dijo, señalando las flores que acababan de entregarle a Maura en su oficina.

M - En realidad es un árbol. Y durante los próximos dos meses las raíces va a fortalecerse tanto que van a romper la maceta de cerámica a menos que la trasplante a un sitio con más espacio para crecer.

J - ¿una tarjeta en latín y una planta metafórica?, podría ser tu alma gemela – y después dijo sarcásticamente como solo Jane sabía hacerlo – o tu clon.

M – La verdad es que llevo haciendo un estudio de campo sobre los noviazgos durante 10 años, y no puedo seguir ignorando los resultados, ahí fuera no existe el Hombre Perfecto para mí – hizo la planta a un lado, mientras Jane se sentaba frente al escritorio.

J – Maura, venga ya, está bien, no puedes estudiar las relaciones como si fueran experimentos científicos.

M – El chico con el que tuve la química sexual más increíble, le gustaba lamer caras – se sentó frente a Jane.

J – Sí – dijo perdiendo la motivación por animar a Maura.

M – Y el siguiente chico por el que sentí algo acabo muerto, y fui incriminada por su asesinato.

J – Para ser justos, que le asesinaran no fue culpa suya. Por lo que sabemos… podría haber sido un novio maravilloso – siguió tratando de animarla.

M – y luego el tío que me dijo que deseaba mi cuerpo… lo decía literalmente porque era un asesino en serie que hacia esculturas con los cuerpos de mujeres muertas.

J – si eso fue desafortunado – se rindió.

Y al final Jack fue maravilloso, pero su hija siempre debía estar primero y ella no quería ser la culpable de separarlos, así que todo termino y desde entonces no buscaba ninguna relación, aunque sabía de antemano que su corazón ya estaba ocupado y que por eso uso a la hija de Jack como excusa para terminar la relación, estaba consiente que ninguna relación funcionaria si ella no se enamoraba, y la realidad es que no estaba enamorada de Jack por eso lo dejo ir, su corazón ya le pertenecía a alguien más pero eso no podía ser.

Le consto mucho aceptar que estaba enamorada de un imposible, jamás había estado en una situación así, en parte por eso quería salir corriendo, porque no sabía qué hacer con aquello, era muy raro, pero ya lo tenía todo claro, le consto un secuestro y meses de terapia para aceptar lo obvio y al final, con todo el orgullo del mundo acepto que estaba enamorada, pero no sabía cómo lo tomaría la otra parte, por su carácter lo tomaría horriblemente y Maura no quería eso, así que pensaba que un tiempo lejos le ayudaría a superar su enamoramiento y poder seguir con su vida normal.

Pensando en todo y en nada, se dio cuenta que ya había terminado de empacar, observo su oficina por última vez y decidió no llevarse nada, más de la mitad de ese oficina le pertenecía porque ella la decoro como quiso, pero no, la realidad es que no quería nada de aquello, salió de su oficina y le pidió a un interno que retirara las cajas e hiciera lo que mejor le pareciera en cuanto ella saliera o que si el próximo forense quería algo de aquello podía tomarlo o tirarlo, regreso a su oficina por su bolso y su saco, respiro profundo, salió de la oficina para dirigirse al ascensor, había llegado el momento de despedirse de sus compañeros de trabajo…

Una vez que se abrieron las puertas, volvió a respirar profundo y salió del ascensor, sus tacones resonaron por el pasillo, Jane lo identifico y miro a Korsak, este ladeo la cabeza e hizo una mueca con su boca como diciéndole _lo siento pero el momento ha llegado_ , y la Dra. Maura Isles entro al lugar…

Jane miro hacia la puerta y Maura iba entrando… Maura le dedico esa sonrisa tan femenina, tan suya, con ese hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda tan característico…

M – Hola Jane, hola Korsak – dirigiéndose a cada uno.

K – hola doc, ¿ya tiene todo listo? – dijo desde su escritorio observando con atención a Maura.

M – Si Korsak, ya está todo – le dedico una sonrisa y siguió acercándose al escritorio de Jane.

J - ¿Quieres que te ayude con las cajas? – Jane aún estaba sentada en su escritorio, se levantó en cuanto Maura llego a ella y se miraron para comunicarse como ellas solo sabían hacerlo, la miro a los ojos y entendió – no llevaras nada ¿cierto?

M – Así es – sonrió un poco y asintió – solo vengo a despedirme de Nina, Korsak, Frankie y a preguntarte si… los planes… ¿aún siguen en pie? – pregunto nerviosa.

J – por supuesto, me tengo que disculpar contigo por la forma en que te hable y te trate, no puedo perderme nuestra última cena y no despedirme de ti… - Jane se notaba muy triste y desanimada.

M – Jane… - iba a decir algo.

J – Mejor hablamos en tu casa, aquí no.

M – Ok, te espero, no llegues tarde.

Maura siguió su camino, se despidió de Korsak, este le dijo que regresara pronto, que su trabajo seguiría ahí para ella, a lo que ella solo le dedico una sonrisa triste, se despidió de Nina ambas se desearon lo mejor, y Maura le dijo que cualquier cosa que necesitara podía contar con ella, aunque estuviera lejos, podía llamarla y platicar, pues Maura la considera como una amiga y familia, después siguió con Frankie que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, Maura solo por esta vez estaba permitiendo abrazos…

F - ¿segura que te quieres ir Maura? – le dijo mientras la soltaba del abrazo.

M – Tengo que hacerlo Frankie, lo necesito… - la mirada de Maura era indescifrable, como _un si debo hacerlo pero no quiero_.

F – Maura si es por lo del secuestro, podemos apoyarte más, ¿Qué te hace falta?

M – Frankie, no… no puedo hablarte de ello, no es el momento.

F – Y ¿Cuándo será?, no tienes fecha de regreso, ni siquiera sabemos si vas a regresar, y la verdad es que no sabemos porque lo haces, ni que te pasa, si no nos dices no te podemos ayudar, Jane estará deshecha, o ya lo está.

M – le dedico una mirada triste – lo siento Frankie… yo no puedo hablar de esto contigo, solo vine a despedirme… Jane estará bien, los tendrá a ustedes y… - lo pensó mejor antes de decir _algún hombre en su vida_

F – ¿Y? – Frankie la miro inquieto.

M – Frankie, te echaré de menos… gracias por hacerme sentir una Rizzoli más, cuida mucho a Jane, y aconséjala bien - se dispuso a irse, pero antes dijo – y cuando aparezca la persona que consideres adecuada para Jane díselo, no dejes que pierda su felicidad como lo ha hecho antes, así no me preocupare por ella y porque este sola – Maura termino de decir esto, vio a Frankie a los ojos, le dedico una sonrisa y se despidieron, Frankie se quedó muy inquieto sin entender a Maura.

Maura regreso a la oficina de Jane, y está de nuevo se puso de pie – Me voy Jane, nos vemos por la noche.

J – si ahí estaré – al decirle esto, Maura siguió su camino para salir de la comisaria y el sonido de sus tacones se escuchó por última vez en el Departamento de Homicidios de Boston, Jane seguía de pie observando la puerta por donde Maura salió por última vez, y aun no lo podía creer apenas hace una semana le había dicho sus planes y lo recordaba como si se lo estuviera diciendo en ese momento, fue un balde de agua fría, ni siquiera sospechaba que Maura quisiera irse y dejarla sola… cómo iba a decirle adiós…

 _Hace una semana_

 _Jane se dirigía a casa de Maura, iban a cenar pizza y tomarse un buen vino, bueno Jane terminaría tomando cerveza… llego a casa de Maura, pusieron la mesa y comenzaron a comer mientras platicaban, de pronto Maura se puso seria…_

 _M – Jane… - dijo muy seria – tengo que decirte algo muy importante._

 _J – Maur… - se preocupó porque Maura estaba muy seria – ¿te pasa algo?, ¿tienes pesadillas de nuevo?_

 _M – No Jane, es otra cosa, yo… - no podía decirlo, no quería, era más fácil irse sin decir nada, pero no le podía hacer eso a su mejor amiga._

 _J - ¿Qué pasa Maur?, me estoy empezando a preocupar… - tomo la mano de Maura que estaba sobre la mesa y la acaricio, notando lo nerviosa que estaba._

 _M – Jane… - Maura solo sabía una forma de decir las cosas, siempre con la verdad, así era todo más fácil para ella - decidí hace poco que renunciare, necesito irme – Jane la miro sorprendida, Maura amaba su trabajo, no podía estar haciendo aquello, se quedó sin habla, la dejo continuar hasta poder salir del shock – esto viene de hace mucho, lo estoy pensando desde el secuestro, yo necesito un poco de tiempo para mí, es decir, descansar de asesinatos, gente salvaje, amo mi trabajo pero de verdad necesito irme…_

 _J - ¿Cuánto tiempo?, puedes tomar unas vacaciones no necesitas renunciar…. – su instinto de detective nunca fallaba – a menos que no tengas intenciones de regresar al trabajo… ¿Qué pasa?, ¿necesitas ir a terapia de nuevo?, esto se te pasara pronto Maura, todos te ayudaremos, sé que no es fácil, pero juntas lo haremos – a este punto Jane no entendía nada y ni quería entenderlo, soltó la mano de Maura - ¡Demonios!, es mi culpa, ¡maldita sea! ¿Cómo demonios deje que te pasara esto? – Jane se levantó de la silla, comenzó a caminar por la casa, Maura la observo, se levantó y tomo a Jane del brazo para que se detuviera y la mirara._

 _M – No es eso, ya no tengo pesadillas ni miedo, sé que soy capaz de cuidarme sola, fui a terapia, aprendí defensa, tuve a los Rizzoli apoyándome en todo momento, no tengo miedo de eso, puedo desempeñar mi trabajo bastante bien… - ojos verdes se fijaron en los ojos color chocolate, y Jane solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza – necesito tiempo para mí, me di cuenta que estoy un poco cansada de asesinatos y quiero tomar una vacaciones._

 _J – Pero… ¿Por qué no las pides?, ¿Por qué renuncias? – Jane no entendía nada._

 _M – porque no sé a dónde voy, ni si quiero regresar, sabes que no sé mentir, esa es la verdad, solo quiero irme, no tengo rumbo._

 _J – Maura no tienes 20 años, no puedes correr cuando hay un problema, tú no eres así, y… ¿nosotros que? – estaba confundida, ya había perdido el ritmo de la conversación._

 _M – Jane puedes llamarme cuando quieras, la casa se queda para Ángela, la puede ocupar el tiempo que quiera, de hecho me dijo que cuidara bien de ella mientras no esté, le depositare lo necesario para que le de mantenimiento, ella quiere seguir en la casa de huéspedes y no aquí, pero ya sabes que siempre son bienvenidos pueden organizar cenas familiares como siempre… - lo dijo tan lindo, tan amable que Jane se derritió por dentro pero a la vez se molestó mucho._

 _J – hablaste con mi madre primero, y no conmigo – le dijo en furiosa._

 _M – no te enojes, por favor, se lo comente antes de que llegaras… solo quiero dejar las cosas arregladas para cuando me vaya…_

 _J – así que ni mi opinión quieres, ya está decidido – estaba dolida, enojada, triste._

 _M – se le derramaron las lágrimas – si está decidido, solo estoy comunicándotelo._

 _J – no sabes que quieres hacer, pero… ¿sabes el por qué lo estás haciendo?... Y quiero la verdad – dijo autoritariamente._

 _M – en parte si, y en parte no, como te dije estoy cansada de los asesinato – la interrumpió Jane._

 _J – ¡ eso es mentira! Amas tu trabajo tanto como yo, no te creo hay algo más…_

 _M – si fuera mentira me estaría saliendo urticaria Jane – dijo Maura preocupada sabía que jane escarbaría más._

 _J – Maur, te creo, todos necesitamos un descanso – Jane estaba desesperada, estaba perdiendo a su mejor amiga – pero no así, te vas sin rumbo, sin querer regresar… no lo entiendo… dejas todo atrás, y dices que no es por el secuestro, que estas bien, ¿Cómo carajo estas bien si te quieres ir?_

 _M – no puedo explicártelo, no puedo – le dijo con ojos de súplica para que no preguntara más._

 _J - ¿alguien te está haciendo daño?_

 _M – sí, pero no es intencional, no sabe que me hace daño… no te puedo decir más, si me quedo, puedo perder más de lo que voy a perder ahora._

 _J – no lo entiendo Maura… - se quitó la mano de Maura, aun la tenía tomada del brazo, se dio media vuelta y salió como si fuera un rayo, sin despedirse, sin dirigirle la palabra a su amiga, no sabía qué hacer, solo estaba furiosa con Maura._

 _Y durante los días que siguieron a esa noche, no busco a Maura, se dedicó a ignorarla y solo hablaron de trabajo, Maura intentaba hablar con ella, pero esta se negaba, lo intento hasta que se cansó, se sentía traicionada, dolida, triste, tenía un sinfín de emociones y Maura entendía que no quisiera hablar con ella, hasta que un día antes de marcharse de la estación Maura se acercó al escritorio de Jane…_

 _M – Jane sé que no quieres hablar conmigo – Jane miraba su computadora ignoraba a Maura pero la estaba escuchando en realidad - pero mañana es mi último día aquí, quisiera que cenaras conmigo y habláramos, no quiero irme y saber que estas molesta conmigo…. – Jane la ignoro, Maura se dio por vencida se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero Jane la tomo del brazo y se giró para verla a los ojos._

 _J – Sí Maura, si quiero cenar contigo, necesito decirte algunas cosas antes de que te vayas, mañana después de que salga del trabajo iré a tu casa… lo prometo._

 _M – Gracias Jane, ¿ya podemos hablar como siempre?, ¿puedo contar contigo?, necesito a mi amiga más que nunca – pregunto con esa carita a la que Jane nunca puede negarse._

 _J – sí Mau, estoy aquí para ti, siempre…_

Korsak se levantó de su escritorio, le paso una mano frente a los ojos de Jane y no reacciono, estaba ida y él sabía que pasaba – Jane, Jane, Jane – le hablo para que reaccionara, esta salió de su trance.

J - ¿Qué? – grito, regresando de sus pensamientos y molesta.

K – Jane si vas a dejar que se vaya, entonces acéptalo y deja de comportarte como una chica con el corazón roto - le dijo como un padre, dándole el sermón de su vida a su hija – si de verdad quieres que se quede vete de una vez, corre por ella, ¿Dónde están tus ovarios Jane Rizzoli?, evita que se vaya, ya lo hablamos.

J - ¿tú crees que debería?... ¿Y si la pierdo? – pregunto dolida.

K – la vas a perder de todos modos y sin darte la oportunidad de saber qué hubiera pasado si te hubieras arriesgado, sólo tienes que verla, para saber que no se quiere ir… no entiendo cómo eres detective y para estas cosas no te enteras – dijo desesperado, la tomo de los hombros y la miro – vete de una vez – Jane lo vio a los ojos, miro su reloj, habían pasado 30 minutos, desde que Maura había salido de la comisaria, ya casi iría llegando a casa y de inmediato salió corriendo al estacionamiento por su coche, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a Korsak y decirle gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, gracias a las personas que dejaron un comentario, a los que les gusto y a los que se tomaron un tiempo para leer, la verdad me estoy adaptando a esta forma de publicar, la historia no va a ser muy larga y no mucho drama, un poco melosa, ya con lo que nos hacen sufrir en la serie es suficiente. Me disculpo de antemano si demoro alguna vez en subir los capítulos, soy Universitaria y de vez en cuando estoy muy saturada de actividades.

Gracias!

Capítulo 2 – No puedo dejar que te vayas

Jane llego a casa de Maura, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que tan rápido iba manejando, estaba muy nerviosa, pero era ahora o nunca, había desperdiciado ya muchos años, no tendría miedo, no ahora, aunque no podía creer que el pensar en hablar con Maura le estuviera resultando difícil, bajo de su coche, se dirigió a la puerta, respiro profundo y toco el timbre, le resulto raro, casi nunca lo hacía, tenía la llave de la casa de Maura… sonrió… y en ese momento la puerta se abrió sacándola de sus pensamientos.

CI - ¡Jane! – Constance Isles la saludo muy sorprendida y animada.

J - ¡Constance! – Jane estaba sorprendida – no sabía que estabas aquí.

CI – le sonrió a Jane – ya me iba Jane, Maura está arriba tomando una ducha, me dijo que cenaría contigo… pero llegas temprano, por lo que veo – volvió a sonreír.

J – sí… mmm… un poco.

CI – soy madre Jane – la miro a los ojos, como leyéndola - solo espero que hagas lo correcto.

J – no entiendo Constance, ¿Qué me quieres decir? – acaso ella se daba cuenta, pensó Jane.

CI – Nada Jane, me despido, le puedes decir a Maura que el avión está disponible para ella a partir del mediodía de mañana, por favor – dijo tomando su bolso y saliendo de la casa dejándole paso libre a Jane para que entrara.

J – Sabes a dónde va.

CI – No tengo esa información Jane, solo me pidió conseguirle un avión disponible para ir a donde ella quisiera… y me pidió no hacer preguntas.

J – Tampoco sabes por qué se va – Jane quería saber.

CI – eso si lo sé Jane, pero ella no me lo dijo – sonrió.

J – puedes decirme qué le pasa… por favor… es mi amiga, quiero ayudarla – Jane estaba suplicando por una pista, al parecer ya se había arrepentido de lo que iba a hacer, para una mujer con Jane era muy difícil hacer lo que iba a hacer, ver a Constance la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

CI – Jane me tengo que ir, habla con ella – iba a empezar a caminar pero volteo de nuevo a ver a Jane - algo me dice que venias aquí impaciente, por alguna razón… has lo que tu instinto te diga, detective, y que no te importe lo demás – Constance siguió su camino, detuvo un taxi y se fue. Jane entro a la casa, cerró la puerta y justo en ese momento Maura iba bajando las escaleras en una bata de baño, secándose el pelo, Jane la miro, era hermosa.

M – Madre, quién tocaba – alzo su mirada y vio a Jane, se sonrojo de inmediato, aunque no era la primera vez que Jane la veía así, Maura se quedó al lado de las escaleras, Jane dio unos pasos y quedo frente a ella.

J – tu madre acaba de irse.

M – eso veo… y no se despidió… aún no estoy lista, te esperaba más tarde – Jane la miraba a los ojos sin decir nada, Maura se estaba poniendo nerviosa - ¿te pasa algo?

J – tu madre me dijo que tu avión está disponible al mediodía

M – Gracias, me había dicho que se iría más tarde.

J – Maura… - Jane estaba dudando de todo, era una mujer por dios, estaba enamorada de una mujer, no había nada de malo en ello… ¿o sí?

M –Sí… - estaba muy nerviosa, Jane estaba ida y la miraba como nunca lo había hecho.

J – yo… no puedo – se iba acercando más a Maura, era ahora o nunca, si se esperaba para después no lo haría.

M – ¿tú no puedes? – Jane estaba acercándose demasiado

J – no puedo… – Maura estaba quedando sin saber cómo, entre los barandales de las escaleras y Jane – no puedo dejar que te vayas… yo – Maura se sorprendió, la última vez Jane había reaccionado mal y ahora estaba pidiéndole que se quedara de una manera tranquila y estaban a punto de besarse, ¿por qué eso estaba pasando?… ¿verdad?, a esta Jane no la conocía, pero era lo que más deseaba, no la iba a detener, si estaba aquí por ella, debía dejarla decir lo que tenía que decir, antes de actuar mal o entender mal todo – no puedo ir mañana y dejarte en el aeropuerto sin saber a dónde vas y sabiendo que vas sola – decía en un susurro cada vez más cerca de los labios de Maura, o al menos sus ojos estaban enfocados entre ellos y los ojos verdes con pupilas dilatadas de Maura.

M – por qué no puedes dejarme ir – Pregunto en un susurro, ya en este punto Jane estaba tan cerca que Maura se dejó llevar y cerro sus ojos, Jane se dispuso a besarla, amaba a una mujer, no sería ni la primera ni la última mujer que se enamorara de su mismo género, y la verdad ya no le importaba, Maura era esa luz que siempre necesitas al final del día, era inocente, inteligente, guapa, era todo lo que Jane necesitaba, Maura siempre la había aceptado tal cual, y nunca quiso cambiar nada de ella, bueno solo su guardarropa pero siempre en broma. Y en el momento en que sus labios se rozaron Ángela entro por la cocina, llamando a Maura, ambas chicas se separaron rápidamente, se miraron y Ángela hizo su aparición.

A – ¡Chicas! – Se dirigió a Jane - Jane pensé que vendrías más tarde – miro a Maura - Maura ¿Qué haces en bata? – Ellas se miraron y enseguida voltearon a ver a Ángela - ¿pasa algo?, ¿están bien? – estaba confundida, alternaba su mirada entre Maura y Jane, ahí pasaba algo, se recrimino mentalmente, llego en mal momento, y si Jane se había confesado con Maura, tenía que dejar de ser tan entrometida.

J – Nada Ma – hizo su acostumbrada mueca, su madre siempre escogía el mejor momento para llegar, se giró para ver a Maura – necesitamos terminar esta platica, no me importa cuántas veces me interrumpan, me vas a escuchar – decidido, amaba a una mujer e iba a ser valiente.

M – asintió, miro a Ángela y se excusó para poder irse a cambiar – voy a vestirme, permiso Ángela – y subió enseguida las escaleras. Ángela miro a Jane.

A – lo siento Jane llegue en mal momento – Ángela de verdad había visto mal a Jane desde que Maura anuncio que se iba y sabía que eso no era muy normal, estaba bien que eran dos amigas muy cercanas, pero hasta las amigas de toda la vida se pueden despedir sin tanto drama como estas dos, así que decidió enfrentarse a Jane Rizzoli…

 _Unas horas antes de que Maura invitara a cenar a Jane…_

 _A – Jane Clementine Rizzoli – llego a la comisaria Ángela, era la hora del almuerzo._

 _J – reviro los ojos, su nombre completo, algo no estaba bien - ¡Ma!, te he dicho que no me llames así y menos en el trabajo – se acercó a su madre._

 _A – mmm, tu vienes a tomar el almuerzo conmigo, vámonos – dijo en modo de orden, ni siquiera preguntando si quería o no, Jane iba a protestar – nada de protestas nos vamos – Jane la miro y se resignó, cuando se le metía algo a su madre no había poder humano que la hiciera cambiar de parecer, y no tenía otra cosa que hacer pues estaba enojada con Maura y no almorzaría con ella._

 _Ángela llevo a Jane a un bonito parque, había niños jugando en el arenero, en el pasto y madres platicando y cuidando a sus hijos._

 _J – Ma, qué hacemos aquí. – le pregunto a su madre suspirando y dejándose caer en una banca, Ángela también se sentó, frente a ellas quedaron dos mujeres, estaban sentadas en el pasto, comiendo y jugando con un niño como de 3 años, ya sabía o se imaginaba de que iba esto, a su "horno" ya le quedaba poco tiempo para "hornear bebes", y de seguro le iba a decir que necesitaba tener citas y el bla, bla, bla acostumbrado de su madre._

 _A – Janie, la verdad le iba a dar vueltas a esto pero creo que no debería, así que hablare fuerte y claro, no sé cómo eres la mejor detective y tienes medallas de honor por tu valor… - Ángela dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, veía al frente observando a las dos mujeres jugando con el niño - y cuando el amor te golpea de frente ni siquiera puedes verlo y te da miedo enfrentarlo cara a cara._

 _J - ¿Qué? – De qué iba esto se preguntaba Jane - ¿de qué estás hablando mamá? – no entendía nada_

 _A – ¿estas enamorada? – Ángela miro a Jane._

 _J - ¿de qué hablas?, ¿Por qué haces esto? – Se levantó – me voy – acto seguido Ángela la tomo por la muñeca y la volvió a sentar en la banca._

 _A – te traje aquí por una razón, me he metido en tu vida mucho tiempo y la verdad es que esta la última vez que lo hago – Jane la miro con cara de sorpresa – vez a las mujeres de ahí – señalo a las mujeres que jugaban con el niño, Jane las miro – una se llama Alexandra y la otra es Jennifer, el pequeño se llama Ethan tiene 3 años, ellas están casadas hace 6 años – Jane seguía con cara de sorpresa, y ahora se le hizo un nudo en el estómago – ni Alexandra ni Jennifer habían tenido una pareja… bueno no habían estado con una mujer antes, eran mejores amigas…_

 _J - ¿Qué?... Ma si tú quieres que o crees… - Jane ya no sabía nada._

 _A – No es necesario que me digas nada cariño, sé lo que pasa, entiendo que tengas miedo, no sé qué me sorprende más, que tuviéramos que llegar a que Maura estuviera a dos días de irse para que te dieras cuenta de que la amas, o que esperaras tanto tiempo para aceptarlo o que eres de verdad una cabeza dura – le dijo Ángela viéndola a los ojos._

 _J – Ma… - se resignó tenía que hablar - yo no sé… no sé cómo actuar… nunca antes me había gustado una mujer… en realidad solo me pasa con Maura, pero… - Jane miro al frente, Alexander y Jennifer compartieron un pequeño y tímido beso, después continuaron haciéndole cosquillas a su pequeño – tengo miedo, hemos sido amigas, ¿cómo pase a esto Ma? – le pregunto a Ángela, esta le sonrió, Jane continuo - cuando la secuestraron me dolió en el alma, estuve cerca de ella pero acepto que no lo suficiente porque moría por consolarla cada noche en mis brazos, en cada pesadilla, pero las veces que me quede con ella luche por no besarla, no la quiero perder Ma._

 _A – ¿De verdad crees que perderás a Maura por decirle que la amas?… ¿Por qué crie a una hija tan cabezota Dios? – exclamo mirando al cielo, Jane no comprendió – Janie, cariño, ya estás perdiendo a Maura sin decirle que la amas, se va en dos días, te la has pasado molesta con ella y ni siquiera lo han hablado, te fuiste hecha una fiera cuando te lo dijo… deberías darle una oportunidad a esto cariño, sin importarte lo demás, el hecho de que seas mujer y te enamores de una, no está mal, tu familia y amigos te apoyamos, somos felices sabiendo que ustedes lo son y estamos seguros que Maura y tu están hechas la una para la otra, así tiene que ser._

 _J – ¿Cómo es que te diste cuenta?, o se dieron cuenta… ya no sé._

 _A – Janie, solo hay que estar ciego para no verlo, Maura hace muchas cosas por ti, por ejemplo, me ofreció su casa cuando me separe de tu padre, solo para que no me tuvieras en tu departamento las 24 horas – rio – cenamos en su casa, te quedas más ahí que en tu departamento, prácticamente viven juntas, aunque sin darse cuenta, te cuido cuando perdiste a tu bebe, se ofreció a cuidarlo desde antes de que naciera si algo te llegaba a pasar, cuida de todos los Rizzoli, inconsciente y consciente, y tú, cariño, la proteges más que a nada en este mundo, la has preferido sobre Dean y Casey, y haces cosas con ella que jamás harías, comer en la morgue, el yoga, comer verduras, en fin muchas cosas, las miradas, los toqueteos inocentes._

 _J – tenía una cara de sorpresa, que Ángela deseo haberle tomado una fotografía - ¿crees que debería… intentarlo? – pregunto insegura, Ángela sonrió y la miro a los ojos._

 _A – hija, Maura es lo que siempre quise para ti, es buena, inteligente, amable, muy dulce, no importa el hecho de que sea mujer, es una persona maravillosa, el corazón elige lo que quiere elegir, son dos polos opuestos que se atraen, no habría Jane Rizzoli sin Maura Isles, ni Maura Isles sin Jane Rizzoli, estaría muy feliz si ustedes están juntas y creo que todos los que las rodeamos estamos de acuerdo._

 _J – gracias Ma… yo no sé cómo hacerlo pero voy a intentarlo… tengo que hacerlo, Maura no se va a ir, sin antes saber que la amo – Ángela sonrió ante las palabras de Jane, misión cumplida._

J – no te preocupes Ma, tengo todo lo que resta de la noche para convencerla de que no se vaya – y añadió con su acostumbrado sarcasmo - aunque deberías aprender a tocar la puerta, y no entrar así como así – Ángela solo le hizo una mueca, Jane nunca iba a cambiar. Después de unos 30 minutos Maura bajo.

M – ¿y Ángela? – le pregunto a Jane que se encontraba en la cocina, ¿estaba cocinando?... o esto era el fin del mundo o algo extraño estaba pasando ahí.

J – se fue, tenía cosas que hacer – Jane miro a Maura, lucía un vestido negro, ajustado que delineaba sus curvas, estaba muy guapa – sabes, yo no quiero que salgamos a cenar hoy, estoy cocinando… un poco de pasta, para acompañarla con tu vino favorito, y que podamos terminar lo que comenzamos antes de que mi madre llegara – Maura miro a Jane ¿se refería al beso o a qué?, solo asintió con la cabeza y tomo asiento en la mesa, se sorprendió, Jane tenía ya todo listo, la mesa puesta, el vino, y ¿la música?, puso atención sonaba una canción…

 _Hay una toalla en la puerta del baño, una camiseta en mi armario, si te gusta, yo iré a preparar café, te prepare una taza, si tienes tiempo, todos estos años hemos sido sólo amigos e incluso aunque no lo teníamos planeado la última noche ¿puede durar? ¿O fue por tomar mucho vino? ¿O una más de las noches solitarias?_

 _La última noche ¿puede durar? y esto puede ser el comienzo de ambos, cada mañana despertándonos, con tus ojos soñolientos, sonriéndome, o es demasiado pronto para preguntar… la última noche ¿puede durar?_

 _Probablemente debería irme, ahora, porque no estoy segura de que decir, tengo tanto miedo, que podrías asustarte, sí te digo, lo mucho que quiero quedarme…_

M – Jane, gracias por preparar la cena… - dijo, una vez que todo estaba servido y listo para ser devorado, no se había dado cuenta hasta que olio la pasta que tenía mucha hambre, la probo – deliciosa, deberías cocinar más seguido – e hizo esa sonrisa, la que ilumina a Jane, que se encontraba sentada frente a ella.

J – me alegra que te guste… ahora sobre mañana… - sin rodeos Jane, Maura la observo – no dejare que te vayas hasta que escuches algo que tengo que decirte… - Jane suspiro, estaba nerviosa y tenía miedo, mucho miedo, levanto la vista para mirar a los ojos a Maura – no tengo nada que perder, pues de todas maneras te iras… - Maura la observaba atenta y al mismo tiempo también se moría de los nervios, no entendía que quería decirle – tengo mucho miedo de hacer esto Maura, bastante, no es fácil, pero tengo que hacerlo.

M - ¿te pasa algo?, no entiendo que me quieres decir Jane. – las vueltas de Jane ponían más nerviosa a Maura.

J – Que – tomo la mano de Maura que estaba sobre la mesa – yo…que yo estoy – interrumpida por segunda ocasión, su celular sonó – demonios, maldita sea, van dos – miro a Maura – déjame contestar y… - Maura le sonrió.

M – no te preocupes, te espero, contesta – Jane contesto, era Korsak, probablemente tendría que irse pensó Maura, mientras Jane seguía hablando siguió escuchando la música, al parecer Jane la había puesto, pero ¿Dónde?

 _Aquí estamos, en algún lugar entre enamorados y amigos, ¿es el final? ¿O dónde todo esta empezando?, la última noche ¿puede durar? ¿O fue por tomar mucho vino? ¿O una más de las noches solitarias?_

 _La última noche ¿puede durar? y esto puede ser el comienzo de ambos, cada mañana despertándonos, con tus ojos soñolientos, sonriéndome, o es demasiado pronto para preguntar… la última noche ¿puede durar?_

 _Años después, para siempre, en el amor deberás tomar una decisión…_

 _La última noche ¿puede durar?, puede que este sea el comienzo de ambos, cada mañana despertándonos, con tus ojos soñolientos, sonriéndome, espero que no sea demasiado pronto para preguntar La última noche ¿puede durar?, Oh! La última noche ¿puede durar?_

Jane termino de hablar con Korsak, respiro profundo y se dirigió a Maura que aun permanecía en la mesa concentrada, suponía Jane, en escuchar la canción que había escogido justo para ella. Cuando estuvo frente a Maura se preparó, Maura le dedico toda su atención.

J – Maura, yo tengo que decirte – Sonó el móvil de Maura, Jane agacho la cabeza – ¡Maldita sea!, ¿qué carajos le pasa a la maldita gente hoy? – Maura la mira, le dedico una sonrisa, y miro móvil.

M – es mi madre, supongo que me dirá porque se fue sin despedirse – Jane no pudo más y le arrebató el móvil a Maura que la miro extrañada.

J – lo siento, ya no puedo más… - contesto - ¿Constance? – Maura escucho que su madre dijo muy sorprendida J _ane ¿Y Maura? -_ ella no puedo contestar ahora ¿necesitabas algo? ¿Es urgente? ¿Puede Maura comunicarse después? - no Jane, no pasa nada, espero la llamada de Maura después - Gracias – Jane tomo sus teléfonos los apago y los tiro en algún lugar de la sala de Maura.

M - ¿Qué te pasa? – se levantó de su asiento, quedando frente a Jane, estaba enojada porque Jane no se explicaba y se estaba portando como una niña.

J – ¿Qué me pasa? – Sonrió sarcásticamente – me pasa que tengo horas tratando de decirte que estoy enamorada de ti – Maura se quedó petrificada, pensó que ya habían perdido el momento, con la llegada inoportuna de Ángela y la llamada de Korsak - y parece que el mundo hoy quiere ser atendido, ¡maldita sea! – Jane no lo pensó, se lanzó a besar a una Maura sorprendida y en estado aparente de Shock, si iba a ser rechazada, abofeteada y jamás iba a hablar o ver de nuevo a Maura, quería saber a qué sabían esos labios que en otras ocasiones había querido besar.

NOTA: canción Last night last de Lady Antebellum


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias a todos por leer, disculpen lo del capítulo separado, jejeje, creo que ya los puse juntos, me estoy acostumbrando apenas, ustedes disculpen !

Anteriormente

 _J – ¿Qué me pasa? – Sonrió sarcásticamente – me pasa que tengo horas tratando de decirte que estoy enamorada de ti – Maura se quedó petrificada, pensó que ya habían perdido el momento, con la llegada inoportuna de Ángela y la llamada de Korsak - y parece que el mundo hoy quiere ser atendido, ¡maldita sea! – Jane no lo pensó, se lanzó a besar a una Maura sorprendida y en estado aparente de Shock, si iba a ser rechazada, abofeteada y jamás iba a hablar o ver de nuevo a Maura, quería saber a qué sabían esos labios que en otras ocasiones había querido besar._

Capítulo 3 - Ven conmigo

Maura tenía muchas emociones a la vez, seguía sin moverse, todo había sido demasiado repentino, ¿Jane, Jane Rizzoli le había dicho que estaba enamorada? ¿Y de ella?, esto era lo que deseaba, pero estaba nerviosa, asusta y feliz, todo a la vez… sintió unos labios delgados y suaves moverse sobre los suyos, - al diablo con todo, la amo y ella está enamorada de mí- pensó Maura y se atrevió a contestar el beso, su corazón estaba a mil, pero hoy no sería la doctora Isles, simplemente era Maura, una mujer enamorada locamente de otra. Se fundieron en un beso tierno, Jane comenzó a conocer los labios de Maura y Maura los de Jane, había muchas emociones en ese beso, Jane se atrevió a poner sus manos en las caderas de Maura y la acerco un poco más, Maura subió sus manos al cuello de Jane, terminaron su beso, pero sin separarse y mirándose a los ojos.

J – Mau, estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti… yo… - Jane fue callada por un dedo que Maura coloco en su boca.

 _En el fondo seguían escuchándose las canciones que Jane había escogido para la noche…_

 _Sé que los puentes que he quemado a lo largo del camino me han dejado con estos muros y estas cicatrices que no se irán y abrirme siempre ha sido la parte más difícil, hasta que llegaste._

 _Así que quédate conmigo, solo abrázame y no lo dejes ir, este sentimiento, el que estoy sintiendo es algo que nunca conocí y simplemente no puedo sacarte los ojos de encima y simplemente no puedo sacarte los ojos de encima…_

M – no digas nada, disfrutemos la noche, mañana hablamos de todo lo que quieras… no quiero que esta noche termine y que mañana sea sólo un sueño… - Maura abrazo a Jane, esta pudo oler el rico perfume de Maura - mmm, dulce, como ella - pensó Jane, y sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, iban a hablar ahora, esta noche, antes de que todo pasara, ya habían desperdiciado mucho tiempo, si iba a pasar algo todo estaría sobre la mesa, Jane se separó un poco de Maura, la tomo por la barbilla para poder hacer contacto con sus ojos.

 _Amo cuando me dices que soy hermosa cuando apenas acabo de despertarme y amo como te burlas de mi cuando estoy de mal humor, pero nunca es demasiado, estoy cayendo rápidamente pero la verdad es que, no tengo miedo en absoluto, trepaste mis muros…_

 _Así que quédate conmigo, solo abrázame y no lo dejes ir, este sentimiento, el que estoy sintiendo es algo que nunca conocí y simplemente no puedo sacarte los ojos de encima y simplemente no puedo sacarte los ojos de encima… de encima… de encima…_

J – Mau, cariño… yo no puedo hacer lo que sigue… no puedo tenerte sólo esta noche y mañana dejarte ir… yo…. – esto era más difícil, abrirse siempre era difícil para Jane, pero por amor uno hace lo que nunca cree hacer – yo quiero más que sólo esta noche, estoy dispuesta a lo que sea porque me des la oportunidad de demostrarte todo lo que siento, tal vez lo haga mal en ocasiones, me conoces, a veces soy tan terca y testaruda, tengo mal humor, pero eso tú ya lo sabes, todo de mí, lo sabes – Maura se derritió, esto era muy dulce, mucho más de lo que esperaba, ¿de verdad estaba pasando esto?

 _Así que quédate conmigo, solo abrázame y no lo dejes ir, este sentimiento, el que estoy sintiendo es algo que nunca conocí y simplemente no puedo sacarte los ojos de encima y simplemente no puedo sacarte los ojos de encima…_

M – Esto me parece un sueño – dijo con esos maravillosos ojos verdes brillosos por contener sus lágrimas.

J – No lo es, créeme dejar que me veas así, es muy difícil para mí.

M – Lo sé, ¿de verdad quieres algo conmigo?, ¿no te importa que seamos mujeres?... yo llevo enamorada de ti un tiempo, sabes que soy honesta, me iba a ir porque te deseaba tanto que ya no podía soportarlo, tenía miedo de decirte, nunca pensé que tu… - dudo en decirlo, pero era Maura Isles, la honestidad siempre primero – podrías enamorarte de una mujer, y menos de alguien como yo… quería seguir siendo tu amiga pero tenía que superar mi amor y estar para ti como amiga, siempre que me necesitaras – Jane se conmovió.

J – Eres un encanto – le dio un beso pequeño y suave, Maura la miro extrañada - ¿es que no lo notas? – Maura negó con un movimiento de cabeza – estabas dispuesta a dejar todo por no hacerme daño, por no querer hacerme sentir incomoda y para en un futuro escuchar mis problemas y ayudarme simplemente como mi buen amiga, eso es muy bello Mau, no querías ser egoísta, ¡lo ves!, por eso me encantas…

M – gracias Jane, yo – se sonrojo – yo sólo no quería perderte… sí es un poco egoísta de mi parte.

J – Para nada Mau, para nada, y sobre lo otro, de verdad quiero algo serio y no me importan los demás, por primera vez estoy haciendo algo por mi felicidad – a Maura se le escurrió una lagrima, Jane la limpio con su pulgar – no llores cariño, prometo estar siempre para ti, como amiga y si tú quieres como algo más.

 _Una tercera canción comenzó._

 _Parece que estaba caminando en la dirección equivocada, apenas reconocía a mi propio reflejo, no, asustada del amor, pero asustada de una vida sola, parece que he estado jugando en el lado seguro, cariño, construyendo muros alrededor de mi corazón para resguardarme, oh, pero es hora de que lo deje ir._

 _Sí, estoy lista para sentir ahora, ya no le temo a fracasar, debe ser el momento de seguir adelante, sin el temor de cómo podría terminar, creo que estoy lista para amar de nuevo._

 _Justo cuando piensas que el amor nunca te va a encontrar, te alejas, pero aun así está detrás de ti, oh, es algo que no podemos controlar._

M – te amo Jane Rizzoli, con toda mi alma, aunque como doctora… - Jane la silencio con un beso.

J – con eso es suficiente google, me gusta escuchar que me correspondes… ahora, sobre tu viaje, ¿lo cancelaras?, ¿te quedaras conmigo?... ya renunciaste pero eso es lo de menos, podemos recuperar tu trabajo – Jane la miraba esperanzada…

 _Sí, estoy lista para sentir ahora, ya no le temo a fracasar, debe ser el momento de seguir adelante, sin el temor de cómo podría terminar, creo que estoy lista para amar de nuevo._

 _Así que ven y encuéntrame, estaré esperando por ti, estaré aguantando por ti esta noche…_

 _Sí, estoy lista para sentir ahora, ya no le temo a fracasar, debe ser el momento de seguir adelante, sin el temor de cómo podría terminar, creo que estoy lista… lista para amar de nuevo…_

M – Sobre eso, la parte que te dije es cierta, lo sabes, el trabajo me tiene un poco cansada, asesinos, locos siguiéndonos, sólo necesito unas semanas para descansar – Jane se puso tensa, iba a soltar la cadera de Maura, aun seguían unidas en el abrazo pero separadas lo suficiente para verse a los ojos, Maura lo noto, y la retuvo a su lado, también vio dolor en sus ojos – termina de escucharme antes de hacer conjeturas por favor – Jane soltó un suspiro que no sabía que retenía, se relajó – ven conmigo, no te pido que renuncies, tomate unas vacaciones, todas las que te deben o las suficientes para que estés conmigo sin sentirte prisionera sin trabajar – Maura le dedico una sonrisa y Jane comprendió que Maura la entendía más que nadie – pasea conmigo, disfrutemos de esto sin nada que lo opaque, veamos cómo funciona, después regresamos al trabajo, o bueno tu regresas y yo veo si puedo recuperar mi empleo, ¿Qué dices? – Maura temía la respuesta de Jane, no notaba ninguna señal de gusto o disgusto mientras le trasmitía la idea.

J – ¡por supuesto!, ¡me encanta! – Sonrió ampliamente, lleno las mejillas de Maura de pequeños besos y sus labios – me voy contigo, quiero eso, quiero disfrutarte, disfrutarnos, mañana por la mañana voy a la comisaria y lo anuncio, me las den o no, me voy contigo preciosa - Maura la miro sin creer, pero sin quitar la enorme sonrisa de su rostro.

M - ¿de verdad? – estaba emocionada, feliz, este día se había convertido en el mejor día de su vida o la mejor noche más bien.

J – De verdad Maura, yo voy a donde tú me lleves – Jane beso a Maura, esta vez el beso fue subiendo de ritmo, comenzó suave y se volvió más exigente, Maura mordió delicadamente el labio inferior de Jane, sentía un calorcito comenzar a expandirse por su cuerpo, Jane quería más, ese beso la dejaba con más hambre, movió un poco a Maura, para que quedara entre ella y la mesa, lentamente llegaron a ella y Jane subió a Maura para que quedara sentada, todo mientras seguían conociéndose por medio de besos, Jane termino el beso suavemente, Maura gimió suavemente y abrió sus ojos para ver esos ojos color chocolate de Jane – yo… ¿puedo?... – Maura no la dejo terminar, lo entendió.

M – no tienes que pedirme permiso, soy tuya Jane, siempre lo he sido…

NOTA: canciones Can't Take My Eyes Off You y Ready To Love Again del grupo Lady Antebellum.

Es un capitulo cortito, pero prometo actualizar pronto, gracias por sus comentarios. Saludos!


End file.
